Happy Bday DeiDei
by CrystalOcean7
Summary: It's Deidara's birthday... what will Sasori give him a present? Sasodei Oneshot Fluff


Sasori paced back and forth through the kitchen of the Akatsuki mansion hideout. He breathed inward through his nose, then outward through his mouth. Supposedly it was a technique used for calming one's self in a stressful time. He frowned. The technique was proving to be an utter failure on his nerves.

The red head paced a few more steps before turning abruptly to the oven and opening it a slight way to pear inside. The light golden batter that sat within a silver pan still proved incompletely baked. Damn. And the blond was due home any minute. If Sasori had known it was Deidara's birthday today a few hours earlier, he may have had ample time to prepare... but no, the ignorant blondie had to go and spring the news on the puppet the day of the event. And halfway through the day Sasori might add...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The soft sound of a knife scraping across a wooden puppet in the making could be heard from Sasori's room. The movements his hands made were quick but delicate, showing the years of practice the puppet master had gathered. Deidara watched intensely the one he loved continue with such ease to create what he believed art. _

"_Sasori-Danna... I know I should wait, but I can't, un. What did you get me?" The blond sat on the edge their shared bed, childishly kicking his feet over the side. The puppet rose his head the sound of his partner's voice. "What are you talking about brat?" Sasori questioned as he tilted his head to the side. The way that made him look so unhuman. "My birthday silly, un." Deidara giggled, blushing slightly. The red head paused a moment, seeming to think over what to say next. _

"_Yes... but I can't give you your gift yet. In the mean time, I need you to run some errands in town..." the puppet paused a moment to retrieve a sheet of paper from his near-by desk before handing it to the blond. "Just get the items on this list. They're fairly simple puppet parts I have yet to restock.". Deidara nodded understandingly in a smile. "And Deidara... please take your time." Sasori added briefly. _

_The blue eyes gave a snicker. "Gotcha Danna, un." he said in a wink before dressing himself in causal clothing and leaving for town. It wasn't as though he needed to wear his Akatsuki cloak. After all, he wasn't on an official mission, a simple dark shirt and his black pants would suffice. And to cover his mouth hands, the blond simple found an old pair of fishnet gloves in his dresser. _

_Sasori waited until the very last sign of Deidara had disappeared behind the horizon. Quickly moving from his hiding place in the tree tops, the puppet made his way inside the house without setting off any alarms Pein had installed and franticly rushed around the two-story building in a desperate attempt to find something suitable to give the bomber. Just anything wouldn't suffice. If he randomly picked up anything he found laying on the floor, the blond would figure out Sasori had forgotten his birthday. Deidara wasn't stupid after all... just young and inexperienced. _

_That's when he spotted it. A cookbook that happened to be laying on the kitchen table. Another Akatsuki member could easily of picked up the book out of boredom and set it down for the same reason. Sasori felt so relieved he could kiss whoever was the cause of it, but, honestly he had more pride then that. The red head scanned through the dessert section. Looking at all these dishes reminded him of the time when he was human and had the ability to cook just about any food without having to look at the recipe. Cooking and baking had been another one of his specialties. However, food was far from art in his opinion, only being cooked to be eaten, so he'd chosen his ability to create puppets over foods without a second thoughts hesitation. _

_A picture of a cake shaped like a baseball caught his attention. Of course, Deidara had no interest in the sport, so a baseball was useless... but if Sasori decorated it just right he could turn into a animal. Possibly a bird. "Just follow the recipe." the red head told himself in a deep breath. After several minutes of gathering need ingredients, mixing, and taste testing of the batter from random passers; the cake was place in the oven. Sasori sat down at the table, tapping his finger impatiently and scanned through more of the cook book. _

_Now leading up to where we left off. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to the present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By some luck of fate, only a few seconds after Sasori had finished decorating the cake did the blond come into the kitchen. "Hey Sasori-Danna, I hope you don't mind I bought myself some extra clothes with your money-... wow that's such a cute cake. It's a little birdie, un." Deidara squeaked childishly. That's when Sasori noticed the new clothing the blue eyes had bought for himself. It was a brand new schoolgirl outfit, and Deidara happened to be wearing it at that moment. Skirt and everything.

"Ummm... yeah... a bird." Sasori stuttered. His mind seemed to have strangely gone blank, somehow only forcing on the blond's skimpy outfit. That's when things really seemed to go downhill.

"CAKE!" screamed the masked nin Tobi. He came running in the room, only to fall flat on his face when Deidara's foot 'accidentally' tripped him. "None for you, un." the blond spoke in annoyed tone. It seemed all the other Akatsuki where summoned by Tobi's scream of food, including Konan. She'd come more out of curiosity then anything else. "Why is Senpai dressed like a girl?" Tobi asked innocently. "Cause he's a heathen man-whore." Hidan replied in a snicker.

"You look.. amazing." Sasori spoke in a whisper to Deidara. He seemed to take no notice of the other life in the room.

"That's our cue to leave." Konan rose her arms in the air dramatically. Then pushing everyone out the front door other then the Akatsuki artist duo, Konan turned to give them both a wink. "Let's not have to much fun you two".

The screams of Tobi complaining at his loose of cake, Hidan treating to 'sacrifice his ass to Jashin-Sama', Kakuzu yelling at Hidan to shut up, and everyone else could be heard well down the driveway. In the end, Konan solved the problem like the motherly figure she was by promising them all ice cream. Everyone seemed okay with idea, especially Kakuzu, after he learned it wasn't coming out of his budget.

That left Sasori and Deidara completely alone together. Just the thought of it sent chills down the blond's spine. He gave his partner a questioning glance before sitting down beside him and averting his eyes to the cake in a blush. "Ummm... I can eat it right, un?". Sasori nodded.

Deidara gave a sigh. The white cake decorated with frosting to resemble a bird looked far to nice to be eaten. However, not eating it could upset the puppet whom worked so hard to make it. Decisions, decisions. Guilt seemed to have trapped the blond.

Finally deciding it was the proper thing to do, the blue eyes cut a slice of the sweet and gave the first taste testing bite. Sasori watched intently. He half expected a look of disgust to appear on his partner's face upon tasting the cake the puppet could not. When Deidara's face remained blank after having eating the first bite, Sasori was unable to resist the urge to ask if the cake met his partner's approval. "Do you like it?" the red head questioned. His nervous eyes not escaping the blond's view.

A grin broke out on Deidara's face. "'Do I like it'!? How could I not Danna, it's so amazing, un!" the blond proceeded gulp down the rest of his slice. Of course he hadn't lied, if anything, he hadn't given the red head enough praise. The cake was so sweet, but not to the point it made one's self sick. Indescribably perfect. Although, Deidara decided if there was one word to sum it up, it would be; 'heavenly'.

Sasori leaned back in a smile when he seemed satisfied with the bomber's reply. After Deidara finished the cake, he couldn't help smirking to the amount of frosting the blue eyes had managed to get around his mouth. Such a childishly cute little blondie.

"I'm glad you like the cake Dei-chan, but you should try to get less on your face and more in your mouth." Sasori grinned, then leaned forward to lick the residue from his partner's face.

Deidara blushed. His eyes becoming glazed with lust. Sasori knew this look well, having seen it many times before. "So little Dei wants more hmmm?"

The red head carefully supported Deidara within his arms, lifting him as so he sat halfway of the the table. "Sasori..." The blond muttered.

"No talking." Sasori spoke as he forced the blue eyes into a kiss. Deidara moaned softly, wrapping his arms around the puppet's neck.

Sasori responded, embracing his hold of Deidara's backside and pulling him closer. Then biting down on the blond's bottom lip and gaining entry with his tongue.

Their tongues battled for dominance. The red head's victorious, allowing him to explore the wet cavern.

Sasori slide his hand down Deidara's backside, soon reaching the skirt. Fingering the fabric, then he slowly pulled down the underpants within.

Deidara gasped as the cold air touched his sensitive skin, releasing them from the kiss. "Danna, what- AGH!". The blond had been punish with a bite to the neck.

"I said no talking.". Sasori once more sank his teeth into the tender flesh of the blond's neck. This time the Deidara tried his best to remain silent. Though a few whimpers escaped him.

The red head lifted Deidara's legs slightly, allowing him access with his mouth to the blond's body. Sasori playfully running his tongue along the length and finally entering the tip into his mouth to suck.

The blue eyes moaned with pleasure. His entire body beginning to tremble. "Stop teasing me like this, un."

Sasori smirked evilly. "Tired of these game, huh?"

The poor blondie didn't stand a chance.

Sasori braced his arms behind Deidara once more, scooting his bottom closer to the edge of the table.

"Suck" The seme commanded. Deidara did as he told, allowing the Sasori's fingers to enter his mouth. After the two digits had been coated, the puppet proceeded to enter him with his fingers. Deidara cried out.

"Just relax. This going to hurt a little." Sasori spoke as removed his fingers and replaced them with his hard length. The blond whimpered. Closing his eyes tightly in expectants of the pain.

Sasori thrusted forward. Earning a scream from Deidara. He paused in fear he'd hurt the blue eyes.

"M-move you d-dumb bastard, u-un!"

Sasori thrusted forward again, making Deidara cry out. Then again... and again... in a repetitive motion. They built up a steady rhythm, Deidara's screams flowing along with the beats. Like music.

The climax point was so close now. With the call of his partner's name, "Sasori!", release came. The white murky liquid escaping them both.

Sasori collapsed on the ground, soon accompanied by Deidara. Both lay on the ground panting heavily in a desperate attempt to catch their breaths.

~~~~~~a few moments of panting, gaging, and over all lose of breath...~~~~~~

Deidara sat curled in a ball within Sasori's lap. The cake had been moved to the floor, where the blond was currently being baby feed it by his partner. "Open." Sasori commanded, pushing a cake filled fork into Deidara's mouth. The blue eyes smile, savoring the taste.

As soon as he finished his current piece, another was forced into his face. "Ummm... Danna, I like the cake and all... but I'm to full to eat anymore, un.". The red head nodded, putting down the fork on his plate. Deidara cuddled closer to his partner. Taking in the warmth of the one he loved.

"Shouldn't we clean up soon, un?"

"I don't really care. Besides, we can leave the mess for Konan."

"Good point.... ummm Danna?..."

"Yes?"

"I love you. Probably more then I can ever describe, un."

"Of course, the same goes for me as well. Happy birthday Deidara."

"Yeah... the best I've ever had, un."...


End file.
